Talk:UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle
Sources, please? So, I tagged this page for deletion because there are no sources. I did this in the hopes that the person who created it would notice and add their source for the info. So far that's been a no-go. So please, if anyone has a source for this, add it, or this page gets the axe. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:19, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :You're asking for proof of said shuttle's existence and purpose? It's in the newest N7 development diary vid and the OXM review talked about it.--Xaero Dumort 05:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I wasn't asking for proof of it's existence and purpose. As I said, I am looking for sourcing. A source needs to be provided in the article. SpartHawg948 05:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::http://www.e-imagesite.com/Files2/img005im8652392.jpg JakePT 07:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Huzzah! SpartHawg948 07:07, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::What's the source that says the shuttle is capable of FTL travel? 21:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::The ingame source is that it travels from the Lazerus Research Station to Minuteman Station, and then to Freedom's Progress and back. Lancer1289 21:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Variants It should be noted that the ones seen so far in ME3 have some form of armament, and those might not be the same ones. (Forward facing guns that may be on a swivel from what's been seen.) --Aryn2382 05:29, February 15, 2012 (UTC) : The ones seen in ME3 under the Alliance are UT-47As. I haven't seen them firing those guns yet, but apparently they are weapons, are they are also equipped with scaled-down versions of the Normandy's own stealth system. Cortez, your shuttle pilot, will inform you about this difference when asked. Stormkeeper 13:53, March 6, 2012 (UTC) "interplanetary vehicle" A bit pedantic, but, there's no evidence that the Kodiak is an interplanetary vehicle - i.e can get from Planet to Planet which is different to going from Space to a Planet. : Well, it can go from one space station to another via FTL, so travelling to different planets isn't too far-fetched. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 19:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::It can also travel between star systems and use the mass relay network. You can see the Kodiak undertake quite of bit of interstellar travel early on in ME2, Shepard takes it from the Lazarus Research Station (location unknown, but far enough away from Minuteman Station that FTL travel is necessary) to Minuteman Station in the Horse Head Nebula, then on to Freedom's Progress in the Terminus Systems and back. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:49, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That about says it. We do this this vehicle can travel at FTL. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Information The name of the UT-47 Kodiak could be a reference to the Boeing CH-47 Chinook. I got the idea when Cortez said that the shuttle flies like a "brick." The Chinook is also known by its pilots to fly like a "brick" due to its twin rotor design. They are also universal light troop and cargo transporters. -- 17:45, February 18, 2014 (UTC) =DI= Soap :Seems like a valid trivia point, according to MoS anyway.--SolitaryReaper (talk) 20:40, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Seems too far-fetched to go in without dev confirmation, in my opinion. Elseweyr [ talk | ] February 18, 2014, 20:55:38 (UTC) Kodiak's Armament Aside from the cannons at the front of the shuttle, should it also be worth mentioning the retractible turret inside the shuttle? It was shown and used by Shepard during Rannoch: Admiral Koris when you convince him to let the team rescue Koris.-- 23:24, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Miscellaneous On the page, should it also be mentioned that the Kodiak has inertial dampeners and "virtual windows" a.k.a external cameras? Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kfqbOuraIto -- 04:54, September 23, 2014 (UTC)